


pie in the sky

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drugs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: KKK get high and have a threesome.





	pie in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I don’t feel anything,” Koyama says with a frown, but his speech is considerably slower than it is normally.

Of course, that could be from the clouds in Shige’s head as well. “I, um,” he starts, then stares determinedly at the pattern of Kusano’s bedspread. “What are we talking about?”

There’s a loud thud to the right, where – upon further scrutiny from both Koyama and Shige peeking over the edge – Kusano has rolled off the bed as a result of his explosive laughter.

It is quite explosive, Shige thinks. Which made Kusano go boom.

That seems really profound right now. So does Koyama trying to light the pipe, which appears to be a lot harder than it looks.

“Bomb!” Shige declares, feeling like he found the missing piece of the puzzle.

Abruptly, Kusano stops laughing and blinks.

Koyama inhales too hard and coughs all over the place.

Suddenly Shige is very concerned. He knew this was a bad idea. He tried to tell them, “Hey, this is a bad idea,” but his protests were ignored. The responsible Koyama even agreed to try something new and exciting, but only after making Kusano hide his car keys and checking the apartment to make sure that they had everything they could possibly need for the entire night.

At the time, Shige wasn’t sure what they needed with several bags of junk food and a case of soda. Now, as he finds himself on his third Mountain Dew, trying to get rid of the cotton in his mouth, accompanied by Cheetos, he thinks he understands.

Then Koyama coughs again, and Shige focuses. Sort of.

“Kei!” Shige manages to sputter, flopping across the bed because actually crawling would take too much effort. “You okay?”

He lands on Koyama’s back, which he supposes is good enough and starts pounding between his shoulder blades. Koyama ceases coughing and grabs onto Shige’s wrist, the one that’s kind of bracing himself on the mattress, and the light touch of fingertips on his pulse point sends waves of electricity through Shige’s nervous system.

Up until now, Shige had always thought that the center of the nervous system was his brain. Clearly he’s wrong, because right now it seems to be gathering between his legs.

“Shige saved my life just now,” Koyama says seriously, turning onto his side and staring deeply at Shige with glazed eyes.

Shige doesn’t know what to say, unable to look away and surreptitiously licking his horribly dry lips.

“You two are unbelievably gay,” Kusano inputs from the floor, where he’s munching popcorn and watching them like they’re a very interesting movie. “Just make out already, damn.”

The defensive switch in Shige’s brain clicks on, but that’s about as far as it gets because Koyama chooses that moment to lick his own lips and it’s _hot_.

Confused Shige blinks and looks to Kusano for help. Kusano _unhelpfully_ makes out with his hand and then points at Koyama.

Shige eats more Cheetos, thoughtfully.

Koyama obliviously continues looking hot. Shige tries to keep his eyes averted, but they keep returning to Koyama just lounging on the edge of Kusano’s bed. His eyes squinted, face a little flushed, lips shining from the constant wetting; Shige wonders if this is what Koyama looks like when he comes.

“Is it getting hot in here?” is all he says.

He thinks that both Koyama and Kusano know better. Definitely Kusano, who utilizes his covers to pull himself back up to the bed, where he tosses Shige a pointed look before pushing Koyama on his back and hovering over him.

Koyama grabs onto Kusano’s wrists much like he’d done to Shige, and Shige wonders if the center of Kusano’s nervous system is in his pants too.

“Okay?” Kusano asks Koyama, like they’re having their own private conversation that Shige is not privy to.

“Okay!” Koyama replies cheerfully, grinning enough to take over most of his face until Kusano leans down and kisses it away.

If his eyelids didn’t feel so damn heavy, Shige would probably be widening his eyes in disbelief. He also wants to flail his arms, maybe kick something, definitely pull them apart by their hair and lecture them because that is _not_ okay, they should _not_ be doing that right in front of him –

“Jealous?” Kusano whispers against Koyama’s lips, dark eyes peeking out from under hooded lids to glance at Shige.

Oh, so that’s what that feeling is. That switch kicks on again, but it’s overridden by the swelling of Shige’s heart at the possibility of…

Kusano must take his hesitation as a yes, because the next thing he knows is Kusano in his mouth and the soft mattress against his back. Kusano tastes like Mountain Dew and Cheetos, but his tongue has more energy than the three of them combined and sufficiently sucks out the last of Shige’s coherence.

“Buh?” he says eloquently a little while later, although it felt like a year, when he opens his eyes to see Kusano staring down at him expectantly.

“You’re hopeless,” Kusano whispers, puckering his lips in an air kiss before rolling off of him.

Shige is quite offended and leans up on his elbows, narrowing his eyes. “Who’s hopeless?”

Across the bed, Koyama is curling his hair around one finger and giggling. “Shige’s sexy when he’s mad.”

Said anger dissipates at Koyama’s words. “Really?”

Koyama nods and inches closer. Shige inches closer too. This goes on for a few good seconds before Kusano rolls his eyes and seizes Koyama by the hips, flinging him right on top of Shige like a sack of potatoes.

“Oof,” Shige says as he goes cross-eyed from how close Koyama’s face is to his.

“Hi,” Koyama says quietly, making himself comfortable by straddling Shige’s waist and curling his arms around Shige’s.

“Hi,” Shige whispers back, squirming as Koyama’s face comes even _closer_.

He inhales sharply just in time for Koyama to take his breath away.

Thousands of metaphors swim around in his head, the meanings of which disappear before they can be understood as Koyama kisses him like it’s his life force, moving against Shige’s lips until they’re practically numb. Koyama tastes like Mountain Dew and Cheetos too, but his tongue is slow to present itself and Shige practically has to find it himself.

Once he does, he loses his mind a little more and starts to move his arms, wanting to wrap them around Koyama, but he’s restrained. Fingers trace the veins on the inside of his arms and Shige shivers, more of those electrical currents surging through him until he inadvertently figures out what they are, what his body wants as his hips roll upwards in desperate search of friction.

“It’s a miracle you two ever get laid,” Kusano mumbles to the side, his voice sounding much closer than before.

Then there’s a hand between his legs and Shige lets out a groan he hadn’t known he’d been holding, instantly rocking up against it and kissing Koyama harder. When Koyama whines as well, Shige has a pretty good idea what’s going on and frees the hand closest to Kusano from Koyama’s hold that has loosened from his recent distraction.

It’s not exactly his intention to grab the youngest by his collar and pull him closer, but he can’t deny that he likes how the vibrations of Kusano’s chuckle feel against his neck.

“We can’t all kiss at the same time,” Kusano tells him, sounding a little sad about it. “I’ve tried it.”

Like it’s a cue, Koyama harshly tears his mouth away and buries his face in Shige’s neck, the other side from Kusano. He also falls completely on top of Shige, squishing one of Kusano’s hands between them and making Shige’s head fall back from the relief.

“You’re kind of hot when you’re aroused,” Kusano tells him, offering a smirk before claiming Shige’s mouth again.

It’s a much slower kiss this time but just as heated, Kusano’s own gasps leading Shige to pull away and squint at him. “Are you getting off to us?” he asks accusingly.

“Of course I am,” Kusano replies. “Hurry up and fuck him so I can come.”

Shige sputters a little, but Koyama releases a moan that shakes Shige’s body as Kusano’s hand disappears from between them and goes somewhere else.

Despite his intoxication, Shige has a pretty good idea where it is.

“That’s a little impossible to do with clothes on,” he says instead, and it’s not until the words are already out of his mouth that he realizes he’s just consented to it.

Koyama seems to notice this too, or perhaps he has another reason for sucking on Shige’s neck while the sound of a belt clasping seems to linger in the stuffy atmosphere.

Then his own belt clasps, and it’s definitely Koyama’s hands doing it. “Don’t you want to be inside me, Shige?” Koyama whispers in his ear, a deep voice unlike any he’s heard before.

“If you don’t fuck him, I will,” Kusano breathes against Shige’s lips, a threat. “I’m already doing all the work.”

Shige feels inadequate and manages to move one of his arms now that they’re free. He slides his hand along Koyama’s side until he feels bare skin, sliding between the two of them until he bumps into Kusano’s wrist.

“Here,” Kusano says, taking two of Shige’s fingers in his and making them slick. “Let’s make him beg for it, yeah?”

“I heard that,” Koyama informs them, immediately followed by a moan as both Shige and Kusano’s middle fingers penetrate him. It should feel weird, particularly since Kusano seems to be nudging him all the way inside, but all Shige can think of is how tight Koyama’s body is and how that will feel around his cock, which is currently full to bursting from Koyama’s grinding against it with his own.

He tries to follow Kusano’s rhythm but can’t seem to keep up, at least until something happens that has Koyama crying out into Shige’s neck and _squeezing_. Kusano makes an approving noise and pushes Shige’s finger down again, grazing the very tip against a spongy spot that he has to bend his knuckle to get to.

“God, Shige, Kusa – whoever!” Koyama stammers, his hands tightening around Shige’s shoulders.

“I prefer ‘God’,” Kusano jokes, earning an eyeroll from Shige until Koyama’s whimpering in his ear.

“Somebody fuck me,” he’s saying in a small voice, breathing ragged. “Please.”

There is a short span of time while Shige’s brain is comprehending how to function again, during which Kusano presumably gives up on him and starts to move behind Koyama, glaring at Shige like fucking Koyama is such a hard toll on his life.

“Don’t you dare,” Shige snaps, his own voice deeper than he remembers it being. “If anyone’s going to do it, it’s me.”

He can feel Koyama smile against his skin. “Yay, Shige.”

Kusano looks grateful as he flops back down to the side, now close enough for Shige to feel his hand moving in his pants as he grabs the jar of lube and waves it in front of Shige’s face. “Do I need to stick it in for you too?”

In response, Shige snatches it out of Kusano’s hand and gets to work, trying his best not to just keep stroking once his length is coated. After he’s satisfied that he won’t hurt Koyama, he places one hand on Koyama’s hip and turns his head until he’s nudging Koyama’s cheek with his nose. “Hey.”

It looks like it takes all of Koyama’s energy to push himself up enough to look at Shige, but it’s worth it when Shige can see his face. It’s much better than before, when he’d been imagining it, and now he doesn’t think he’ll see anyone else behind his eyes again.

“Okay?” he asks gently, struggling to focus through the haze and search for any doubt.

Instead of answering, Koyama leans down to kiss him. Just once, a lazy press of his lips against Shige’s before pulling back and offering an even lazier smile. “Do it, Shige.”

He’s reaching for his cock before the world catches up with him, urging Koyama down on him while the latter softly pants into his neck. Shige’s eyes nearly roll into the back of his head from the initial contact, the bulging head of his cock that pushes past the resistance of Koyama’s body until he’s fully sheathed inside him.

He can’t even begin to describe the feeling, his vocabulary failing him as he feels Koyama become used to him. Gently he starts moving, rolling his hips just enough to pull out a little before pushing back in, more than enough to make him groan out loud. “Kei,” he breathes into Koyama’s shoulder, because it feels like the right thing to say.

He’s very aware of Kusano next to him, the motions against his side as Kusano sits up enough to push Koyama back on his heels. Koyama starts to protest at having Shige taken away, but he seems to like this angle much better and gives up their intimacy in favor of what his body wants.

Koyama tightens around him even more as he rides, and Shige opens his eyes to see Kusano’s head between them, tonguing the head of Koyama’s cock and sucking it past his lips while both of Koyama’s hands reach down to tangle in his hair. It makes Shige rock harder, snapping his hips up into Koyama until he’s groaning with every breath, one hand on Koyama’s hip and the other slinking around Kusano’s waist to help him with his burden.

Kusano’s head moves faster, sending Koyama’s head falling back with a scream that could only signify orgasm, his body clamping around Shige until he has no choice but to continue, vaguely aware of the fluid spilling over his fingers as Kusano manages to moan and swallow at the same time.

Minutes pass as they calm down, and all that happens is Koyama rolling to the side and snuggling with Shige.

“So what happens now?” Shige asks out loud, his brain feeling much clearer after orgasm and demanding of an explanation _now_.

When he’s greeted with two patterns of even breathing, all he can do is roll his eyes and wipe his hand on Kusano’s shirt.

It’s all his fault anyway, the brat. The next time Kusano invites them over to ~enhance their senses~, Shige thinks that he’s just going to forego the pretense and go straight to the sex.

It beats having a serious case of cottonmouth with two people passed out on top of him, anyway.


End file.
